


BluePulse Drabbles

by Vodka112



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: More drabbles.





	BluePulse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> For the BluePulse fandom in general. _Against Hate_. Jaime and Bart are in their 20's here. (Look at Milagro's age. Do the math.)

“Impulse! Take cover! _No Mi-_ Green Lantern! Come back here!”

Jaime was trying his darn best to be heard through the commotion. Last week, the JLA had fought through another alien invasion. They’re still in pursuit somewhere in space. In the meantime, Jaime and the rest of the titans were tasked with clean up work. aka. making sure to close any and all transdimensional portals.

It seemed like these things popped up at the rate of once a day in El Paso. It was exhausting work, but nothing he wouldn’t do for his home. Jaime just wished he didn’t have to bring Milagro with him!

Green Lantern magic, or whatsamacallits, was vital for closing the portals. This also meant he’d been babysitting his thirteen year old sister pretty much the whole week. Neither of them were happy about that.

Then Irey breezed by, quite literally, and took the house by the storm. Mama and Papa liked her enough, but Jaime thought that was because they didn’t have to spend almost 24/7 with _what-started-as-one-now-became-TWO_ tweens who loved to gossip about his love life.

Jaime hoped that was because they didn’t have one of their own. If that was indeed the case, he would be hard pressed to deny Bart AND Khaji Da the murder they would be whining about. Somehow, he almost wished that was true and that Bart was with him, instead of wherever the hell in the future he was. Booster Gold had taken him some weeks back, almost a month now, to visit his family. Who knew repairing the timeline ended up bringing people back to life?

_-Jaime! You cannot be distracted!-_

_Sorry_ , Jaime thought to Khaji Da. He took a deep breath and stood straighter. No use thinking about Bart right now. Focus on finding Milagro and Irey.

_-Five o’ clock, Jaime. Irey needs our help.-_

_Thanks. I’m on it._

The battle wasn’t really life threatening. The little creatures the portals spew once in a while couldn’t really match up to Khaji Da. Or Irey, when she taps the speedforce. Or Milagro, when she calls on the Green Lantern thingamagig. However, the people currently fleeing the street are very much vulnerable. Jaime didn’t have to think about it. He fired his plasma cannon at some critters close enough to claw someone’s face. He landed heavily in front of the hoard, using the cannon to make a path to Irey. Then he fired two shots, one at each of the critters holding on to her leg. She became a blur of activity, sending the drones flying away from her before reappearing at Jaime’s side. 

“ _Hey,nicesave!Highfive?_ ” She asked, holding her palm up. Jaime rolled his eyes as he heard Khaji Da groan. It was the same old speedster trick.

“Where’s Green Lantern?” He asked her instead.

“She’s right around the corner,” Irey replied, looking chastised.

Jaime beckoned her to come with him. Irey led him to some hidden lot. He saw and heard Milagro cursing at the portal that won’t close.

“Green Lantern! What’s going on?” Jaime asked. Milagro jumped about a feet in the air and turned around. Then she breathed a sigh of relief, as if its just Jaime who heard her say words she was never supposed say out loud. He stepped close to his sister.

“This portal is weird. I keep telling it to close and the Ring is doing all it can, but it just wont do it. I dont understand,” she finished with a whine to her voice. Irey stepped up to her other side.

“Yeah, you’re kinda slow today, Mils,” she said. Jaime glared at her.

_-Let us obliterate the ungrateful fool.-_

_Bart will be mad at us if we do that._

Jaime decided to observe the portal instead. It didn’t look any different. It was a bit bigger, maybe? Milagro was sweating and the green light from her ring started sputtering. Jaime laid a hand on her shoulder.

“GL, can you call someone else for help?” Jaime started to say, but he didnt get past 'Gl’ before the portal abruptly flared. He’d pushed Milagro to the side, just as Irey had grabbed on to her waist. There was a blinding flash of light and a heavy weight settled abruptly on his torso.

Jaime groaned as he blinked his eyes. Khaji Da was getting better at anticipating Jaime’s physical limits but the flare had come out of nowhere. Khaji Da put up the shades in his lenses a half second too late. So Jaime was totally unaware and creeped when Khaji Da started trilling.

“Oops, _low see-entow, her-mow-so_.”

“I don’t see you for a month, and this is the first thing you say to me?” Jaime retorts as the weight on his chest disappears. He raises his hand half heartedly and someone pulled him up.

“Bart!” Irey yelled as she lunged at Bart with superspeed. All Jaime saw was a blurr but Bart let out a grunt and that was all he needed to hear.

Bart was wearing some brown jumpsuit and a cap. His hair was longer, reaching down to his collar and longer at the back. He took off his cap and shoved it down Milagro’s huge head.

“Hey, hey. Quit bullying my sister,” Jaime said. Bart turned to him, all sun freckled face and hazel eyes, his brown hair falling around his face in disarray. Did he get a tan?

Then he smiled at Jaime.

“Like I would forget my buddy Blue,” he said as he stepped into Jaime’s waiting arms. “I missed you too, you know?”

Bart had surged up and met his lips with his. Jaime had almost forgotten how much he loved it when Bart kissed him.

“They’re going to ignore us till the sky falls,” Milagro complained. Irey giggled.

She was wrong, of course. The kiss didn’t take that long. Really. When they parted, Bart laid a hand on Jaime’s back. Right where Khaji Da is attached. The beetle trills again.

“Sorry about the scare earlier. We had to find a portal to exit out off, Booster Gold and I. Long Story. I’ll tell you all about it later,” Bart explained, his words getting rushed at the end. Typical Bart. Jaime missed him.

“Is that the only thing you’re sorry about?” Jaime teased. Bart smirked at him.

“Is this the part where I say I remained pure of heart and body just for you, buddy Blue?” Bart teased back. Jaime let out a playful growl and pulled Bart into a punishing hug.

“No. Say you’re sorry for being gone for a month,” Jaime demanded into his hair.

“Almost a month,” Bart replied. He has his arms wrapped tightly around Jaime as well. “Sorry I was gone for almost a month, baby.”

“Uh huh. Now repeat that for Khaji Da.”

Bart smirked at Jaime before stroking his back. “Sorry, Khaji Da.”

_-His apology is inadequate. Tell Bart I require his absolute sincerity.-_

“He’s not convinced,” Jaime reported. Bart pouted.

“Even if I do this?” Bart said as he pulled the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes Jaime has ever seen. Jaime laughed.

_-No. Perhaps, if he showed deference to ourselves, prostate himself on his knees before our brilliance.-_

Jaime laughed harder.

“He wants a blowjob, doesn’t he?” Bart whispered and winked.

“Jaime, the portal is closing now,” Milagro was saying somewhere to left.

“They look so goofy,” Irey said.

“Meet you home in ten?” Jaime teased Bart. His eyes sparkled with the challenge as he pulled away from Jaime.

“Make that five and popcorn,” Bart said, before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

“Are you two going to be alright? The drones need to be rounded up and sent to the watch tower,” Jaime asked Impulse and Green Lantern. His armor had revved its flight engine and he was already hovering in mid air to race after Bart.

“Yeah, we can handle things here,” Irey answered. Milagro conjured a huge floating green crate and the speedster was zooming around the area, tossing dead drones in it.

“Jaime, don’t forget to ask what he did with the portal,” Milagro said, but he was already gone.


End file.
